Yo no lo queria amar
by Majo-Masen
Summary: Bella Swan. sabe que Edward Cullen es un Vampiro y el la usa para sus necesidades.. Que pasara si un dia ella sale con otro chico y el se da cuenta que no solo la usaba sino que tambien la queria solo para el y que amaba muy en el Fondo?


Los personajes de S.M (: Yo juego con mi imaginación

Sus ojos, eran de un dorado tan brillante, si tan solo fuera humano.  
Si yo soñaba con Edward Cullen. Este " chico" me traía completamente loca. Yo sabía que él era un vampiro pero que no me haría daño. Yo sabía que no me debía de enamorar de él pero lo estaba haciendo. Edward Cullen solo me usaba para alejarse de las chicas. Yo sabía qué el No me quería porque según el no tenia sentimientos pero acaso yo era un vampiro? Yo era una humana, yo si me podía enamorar y sabia que no debía! YO NO LO QUERIA AMAR CON TODO MI CORAZON, no era mi culpa.

Cada vez que Edward me besaba me llevaba al cielo. Cada vez que me abrazaba e sentía la chica más feliz del mundo. Pero quién era Yo en realidad?.. Solo era Bella Swan la chica flacuchenta i no tan bonita. Simples ojos Marrones chocolate. Cabello oscuro y medio alta. Pero nada más. No era una Porrista ni nada de eso. En cambio Cullen era un Adonis y todas lo Querían menos Yo.

Hasta que me comenzó a usar y me di cuenta que siempre estuve enamorada de él. Edward Cullen era mi Ángel personal era mi infierno y mi cielo Juntos.

Un día después de Tener Sexo me dijo:

-Bella tú no eres nada para mi yo solo te uso no quiero que te ilusiones- susurro.

Luego de eso mi mano se estampo en su hermosa mejilla y le dije que no era necesario que me lo digiera puesto que yo lo sabía muy bien y que tampoco estaba interesada en el en lo más Mínimo solo era besos y sexo nada más. Los sentimientos, muy aparte. Esa noche durmió en mi cama y me pidió perdón por utilizarme de esa forma pero no necesitaba a nadie por el momento y si la necesitara no sería yo. Así que todas mis ilusiones se fueron al caño.

Pasaron los meses y Edward Cullen seguía usándome. Hasta que conocí a un chico realmente lindo se llamaba Jacob Black. Se empeño en salir conmigo pero yo simplemente no podía. Ese día me di cuenta de lo enamorada que esta del idiota de Edward Cullen.

Luego de meses, Jacob Black me llamo y por fin acepte salir con él. Pasamos una noche inolvidable. Cuando llegue a mi casa Edward estaba sentado al borde de la ventana. Cuando entre a mi cuarto levanto la vista.

-Donde has estado?- pregunto  
- En una cita- respondí  
- Bella, tu no necesitas citas, me tienes a mi – me dijo fríamente.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el Vaso.

-Crees que tu eres el único que puede ser feliz? Pues no lo eres Edward tu solo me usas y yo solo te dejo porque no se creo que muy dentro de mi pienso que algún día cambiaras pero veo que no es Así, no sé porque te amo no sé porque me tuve que enamorar de ti y no de Jacob el si me Quiere y tu sin embargo solo me usas- respondí furiosa

- Así que me amas?- dijo alzando una ceja

- Solo eres un pobre idiota lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas solo me dañas no te quiero ver VETE!- grite

Lo único que conseguí fue que Edward me atrapara entre la pared y su duro cuerpo. De pronto me beso.

-Que acabas de hacer Idiota?- grite  
- Te acabo de besar .. Hoy vine porque me di cuenta que te amaba Bella siento mucho haberte hecho tanto daño pequeña- me susurro 

DIOS! EDWARD CULLEN ME DIJO QUE ME AMA? SI LO HIZO!

-Que bueno ahora lárgate- le grite mas fuerte  
- Bella te amo y no te quiero perder.. por favor Bells intentémoslo una es más te amo.. Lamento haberme dado cuenta recién ahora es solo que no lo quería admitir pero ya no puedo mas- susurro

- Edward , yo…  
-SHH.. – me interrumpió No digas nada ahora si solo disfruta el momento Bella  
- Te amo – respondí

De pronto sus labios se posaron en los míos y después con su frente contra la mía me miro.

Edward Cullen tenía los ojos negros como el carbón ahora. El tenia hambre.. Hambre de mi.

El me beso otra vez y de pronto me mordió. Me dolió tanto que incluso chille y le pegué. Luego me dijo que solo quería saber lo que se sentía. Me beso otra vez y me volvió a mirar.

Cullen tenía los ojos negros como el carbón pero la diferencia era que ahora esos hermosos ojos eran solo para mí.

Si ya se que no estuvo muy bueno pero … Ya qe! Me inspire.. y salió esto y otros capis de El hermano de mi mejor amiga xd Ya bueno Las Qiero xd Bye cuídense (:

Majoo


End file.
